Confused
by yourmymuse
Summary: Fiolee fluff. Set in Aaa, but there's some interference with some familiar faces, and nobody is sure of anything
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is Eva and this is my first time ever writing a fanfic. This is a Fiolee fanfic rated T for mild bad language and mild suggestive themes. Set in the aftermath of the bad little boy episode**

*Fionnas P.O.V*

I smashed my way through the door, Cake in tow, feeling my blood being infiltrated my feeling I have never experienced before, feelings I don't know how to describe. Was that anger, am I angry? At someone who ISN'T a criminal?

How DARE Marshall trick me like that, I though he was dying, I thought I would lose him forever, never see him again.

**Wait, why do I care so much if I never saw him again? **

Whatever. I push the nagging voice to the back of my mind when Cake says

"Girl, what the gob just happened back there?"

"He was just being a wad. I'm going for a walk, don't wait up for me"

"Don't stay out too late, you got a busy day at the Candy Kingdom tomorrow."

"K"

I grab my backpack and head out. I don't really know where I'm gonna go; probably the forest and hope to Glob I don't run into Lumpy Space Prince.

\\Time skip/

When I wake up, I find myself at the river in he middle of the woods. Oh yeah, I came here earlier. I look up at the sky and see the sun's set.

_Great, I need to get my butt home before the nighties get here_

who knows which nighties are out tonight... could be the werewolves, the whywolves, the hugwolves

_Man, there are a lot of wolves in Aaa_

**Or Vampires.**

Vampires. I freeze dead in my tracks. Vampires. How could I be so stupid as to fall asleep without a cross or even some garlic? Vampires. Marshall. The Vampire King. I look up at the sky again, wondering who's moon it is tonight;Praying for a new moon. But things are never that easy. I look up to see a shining crescent moon directly above my head.

_Great, just great. Now not only am I out alone in the dark, I'm out alone in the dark with a possibility of about 10 invisible vampires watching me..._

"Any other night..." I grumble to myself, "Any other moon, any other creature, of course the night I have a fight with Him is Vampire night..."

All the memories of earlier today come flooding bad, and it hurts. Actual physical pain happens. Like a scratch from a dragon, but only over my heart.

_What the lump just happened? What was that?_

As a bit of a tomboy, I had never been involved in any drama (apart from my unrequited crush on prince gumball) that most girls deal with. But now, I care. I care a lot. I realize just how intensely terrified I was when I thought he was dying, how close I felt to death myself.

I instantly snap out of my trance and remind myself of the circumstances. I form a plan in my head, visualising the quickest was back to the tree fort and break out into a jog, taking care to keep my footsteps as silent as possible.

A twig snaps. I freeze dead for the second time. I know it wasn't me. I'm not alone, am I? I turn around slowly,accepting the possibility of death, when I see three figures, whispering.

Great,there's three. Three Vampires have come to kill me.

Wait, how come one's so much taller than the others...?

**Oh dear God I am so sorry it's my first time I'm sorry its short and shite but please leave a review it would help me out a lot if theres anything you liked or any tips or suggestions you could give me then thank you and I would love you forever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm really excited so I'm going to try and upload this chapter ASAP also no the lyrics are not mine the song is called 'cute' by stephen jerzak**

**I'm going to try and make this one much longer**

*Marshalls P.O.V*

"Fionna wait!" It was no use. Dude I didn't know my death would jack her up that much. I guess it kinda feels nice to know I mean something..

**Dude shut up. She's a world known heroine anyone dying would jack her up.**

Becoming aware of the burning sensation in my back as a reminds me that the sun was rising, I grabbed a shield from one of the (re?) dead skeletons and carried it over me while I flew home.

Once I got home, I dropped the shield and picked up my bass, it's not like I had anything better to do...

_"Your eyes are blue like the ocean and baby I'm lost out at sea_

_Did the Sun just come out or did you smile at me?_

_I've been trying to ask you, but I can't seem to speak._

_Was it love at first sight, 'cause I've been walked by last week._

_I'm singing falalalaa..."_

I throw the bass down in horror.

**_Where did THAT come from?_**

Sighing, I say to the open evening sky

"I'm really sorry, Fi.".

Man, why the gob is this getting to me so much? I decide to go to mine and _hers _old camp, the one we had after the war, where I would fall asleep grasping onto Hambo like it was my lifeline when I was trying to forget. Forget about everything, try to forget that she was slowly succumbing to the power of her tiara.

I grab my bass and head out; it's a crescent moon, so I won't be the only vampire out. Full moon means wolves. Any type, but there's a lot. Half moon means witches, as it's great for potions or some other junk. ****Crescent moon means Vampire, like myself, but as I'm the vampire king,I can go out any moon. And new moon means no one except the royal nighties.

I get to the pond in the middle of the woods near our camp site, although you can't even tell anyone used to squat here, as it's been over 900 years since anybody has. I sit down, get comfy and start tuning and mindlessly strumming my bass. My ears pick out footsteps and distant chatter. It isn't a vampire, they're way too smart to be that loud.I turn invisible and stash my guitar up in the tree above my head. I watch as some guy I've never seen and some dog walk past. The guy is young, and looks like Fionna. Like, **really **looks like her. A hiss slips out of my mouth and I see their heads jerk. They are **so **scared right now.

"Marcy? Marceline? Marceline are you spying on us again?" The dog yells.

"Who's Marceline?" I purr as I turn visible and float down. The pair are scared shitless. Excellent..

"Uh... wh-who are you..?" He only just manages to mutter.

"I should really be asking you the same question. You're in my territory." I make sure to keep my voice soft, yet cold and harsh.

"I'm uh, Finn and this is my friend Jake." Finn and Jake. Fionna and Cake. "Uh, we were wondering, mister, if you knew the way back to Princess Bubblegum's castle"

"Who are you, who is Marceline, and who is this princess Bubblegum?" My voice raises to a shout, but I manage to tone it down

"Um, I'm Finn the Human, this is Jake the Dog, Marceline is the Vampire Queen and Princess Bubblegum is ruler of the candy kingdom" he only manages to squeak it out.

"I think you may be lost. We have **no Vampire Queen.** The ruler of the candy kingdom is Prince Gumwad and the Vampire _King _is yours truly, Marshall Lee."

They start looking at each other, then back to me, as if this is all big news to them.

"Finn, Peebles' portal worked didn't it?"

"Yup" They start jumping around and celebrating and junk.

"Shut up!"I yell. I hear somebody running. "Stay absolutely silent!" I mouth to them.

As I start skulking towards the sound, they follow me and one of them snaps a stick.

_IDIOTS!_

Whoever is it stops dead in their tracks. As I get closer, I see the silhouette of a girl. Is it. I take a sharp intake of breath. It's Fi! She starts to turn around, eyes shut so tightly as if they were about to fall right out of her head.

"Fi...?" I purr out the nickname only I call her, except more gently this time, in case she's still angry and lashes out. "Fi, are you okay, are you hurt?" I keep my voice slow and quiet. Her eyelids start to relax, and then slowly, slowly open to see me standing right in front of her face.

"Woah, she looks JUST LIKE ME!" I facepalm so hard my hand hurts.

**_How stupid can one boy_ get?**

Her face instantly contorts with surprise, then just as quickly turns back to neutral.

"Uh, Marsh, you have a lot of explaining to do!" She says laughing loudly.

"Okay, I'll take you back home and explain everything" I reply, picking her up into the air.

**Hi! sorry if that got a little boring or wasn't long enough but please review and follow this story if you want to be the first to read my next chapter. Also if you have suggestions for any other fanfic with a ship you have I'll see if I can do something. Thanks for reading BYEE xxx**


End file.
